1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror in a motor vehicle, in particular a vanity mirror, at the periphery of which is arranged at least one preferably reflective OLED without a spacing.
2. Related Art
Mirrors are sufficiently known from the prior art and are nowadays equipped with additional features. By way of example, DE 101 40 689 A1 discloses a vehicle mirror comprising a mirror plate and an organic light-emitting diode display (OLED) formed from two substrates and an OLED layer, the mirror plate directly forming one of the substrates of the OLED display. In the case of said mirror it is possible to project information into the reflective surface. A further rear-view mirror with a display unit is disclosed in DE 103 25 845 A1. Furthermore, it is known from the prior art for mirrors to have illuminations. The illumination of said mirrors is based, in accordance with the prior art, on a construction composed of a housing, incandescent bulb, bulb holder, wiring, reflector and diffusing screen. These constructions have a height of several millimeters. What is more, the diffusing screen must be configured in removable fashion in order to enable a defective incandescent bulb to be exchanged. These disadvantages restrict the possible uses of such illuminations as vehicle mirror illumination, in particular as make-up mirror illumination.
Therefore, the present invention was based on the object of providing a mirror which does not have the disadvantages of the prior art.